


The Definition Of Awkward

by TsingaDark



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, dan being awkward as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsingaDark/pseuds/TsingaDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan was probably the definition of awkward and embarrassing. He was pretty sure that if someone was to look up those two words in the dictionary they would find a picture of him, red faced with shame and embarrassment from having fallen up the stairs – again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Definition Of Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP texting their best friend “I think I like Person B” but accidentally sending it to Person B.
> 
> idek. I've only written one phanfic before so this is new to me. 
> 
> feel free to talk to me on my [tumblr](http://tsingadark.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Russian translation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4298003) by the amazing paintedgodhead <3

Dan was probably the definition of awkward and embarrassing. He was pretty sure that if someone was to look up those two words in the dictionary they would find a picture of him, red faced with shame and embarrassment from having fallen up the stairs – _again_. Not a day went by without something like that happening. It was like someone upstairs was doing it on purpose to make Dan’s life a living hell.

It had been especially bad in school where he got bullied for being so clumsy while also being ridiculously tall and always seeming to be out of place. He had hoped that it would stop when he finally started university. Oh boy, was he wrong. The bullying stopped – most students were too concerned about their grades while simultaneously trying to get enough sleep and survive on microwave dinners to care much about someone almost falling down two flights of stairs – but the awkwardness continued.

At least he was able to make some good friends during his first week who weren’t frightened off by this and liked him regardless. Or maybe even because of it. Dan liked to think they liked him because of his witty humour and sarcasm but that was probably wishful thinking.

Dan was currently buried nose deep in a textbook about different writing styles when the lovely smell of coffee hit him. He looked up and saw Phil standing on the other side of the table, a small smile on his lips. He offered one of the cups he was holding to Dan who took it gladly. He sighed when the sweet taste of coffee with caramel and chocolate flavour hit his taste buds. Phil knew exactly how sweet Dan liked his coffee.

Dan had met Phil during his creative writing class last semester and they’d immediately become friends despite their obvious differences. But as it turned out the two weren’t so different after all, even though Phil’s wardrobe was as colourful as the spectrum of a rainbow whereas Dan’s was as black as the night.

Dan couldn’t help but to return Phil’s smile after he had taken the first sip. Then Phil sat down opposite him and turned his attention toward the notes he had taken during class. The light that fell through the window behind Phil illuminated him in a way that made him look like one of those paintings from the Romanticism. If Dan had been a photographer and not a writer, he would’ve taken out his camera now and taken a picture of Phil. Then he could’ve gone back to the concentrated but very adorable look on his face and the way his eyes seemed so full of life now and then.

Shit. Dan realized he’d probably been staring at Phil for the past five minutes or so and quickly averted his gaze. He looked back at the passage in the book where he’d stopped reading but he couldn’t get his eyes to focus on the words. All he could see was Phil’s face, the way he smiled, the way he laughed.

In that very moment, which must have seemed so ordinary to anyone who had accidentally glanced in their direction and seen nothing but two students revising for an exam, Dan realized something that shook the foundations of his very being. He was slowly but surely falling in love with Phil.

His first instinct was to tell Phil because Dan always said what was on his mind when being around him but he caught himself at the last minute and only cleared his throat.

Silently, so as to not startle Phil, Dan reached for his phone and started writing a text to Rachel, another literary student whom he had met through Phil. Since then she had become an important person and constant fixture in his life.

 _‘I think I like Phil_.’, was the only thing that he wrote. There was no more to be said.

He hit sent and went back to reading about writing styles. Well, he couldn’t really process any of the words but at least he tried.

A few minutes later Phil got up to throw his empty cup in the bin and when he returned he rummaged around in his bad until he finally emerged with his phone in one hand.

Dan absentmindedly smiled at him and then proceeded to stare at Phil’s lips, wondering what it would feel like to kiss him. His lips would probably feel soft – at least they _looked_ soft – and then Phil would open his mouth and let his tongue glide over Dan’s lips and he would moan Dan’s name while Dan would bury his hands in Phil’s black hair.

Dan’s gaze wandered over Phil’s perfect nose to his eyes and with a shock he realized that Phil was looking directly at him. He could feel his face heating up from embarrassment and the tried to laugh it off but Phil only continued to stare at him with an undecipherable look on his face.

“What?” Dan asked, unsure of what exactly was happening. Was Phil able to read minds? Had he just heard everything that Dan had thought about?

Without an answer Phil turned around his phone so that the display was facing Dan and he could see the message that Phil had got merely a few minutes ago.

_‘I think I like Phil.’_

Oh dear God.

No, this couldn’t be happening. Yes, Dan fucked up constantly but surely this could only be a dream. This was _not_ happening!

“I...” Dan started to say, unsure of how he could save himself from this. “That was...” But the words weren’t coming no matter how much he wrecked his brain for something to say.

“Did you mean it?” Phil asked eventually after it became apparent that all Dan could utter were word fragments.

“I...” Dan thought about lying, but then that mental photograph of Phil sitting there, much like he was now, filled his mind and he knew he wouldn’t be able to lie to him.

“Yes.”

For a short moment time seemed to stop. What if Phil didn’t like men? What if he was disgusted by Dan liking him – it was ridiculous but all those years of bullying had affected Dan’s confidence and he couldn’t help but feel insecure.

But then Phil smiled and Dan thought that it was the happiest he had ever seen Phil. A light blush spread across his cheeks.

“I like you, too.” Phil suddenly said and Dan couldn’t help but smile back. He knew that he probably looked pretty mental as hard as his cheeks were hurting from smiling but he didn’t give a damn.

“Would you like to go for coffee after all this?” Dan gestured around where all their notebooks and several books were scattered on the table. “As a date.” he clarified just to make sure that Phil knew Dan didn’t _only_ like him as a friend.

“I’d love to.” Phil answered and the blush spread down his neck and made him look even more adorable.

“Good.” Dan couldn’t stop smiling. And he also couldn’t concentrate on revision for the rest of the day because he kept looking back to Phil and thinking how lucky he was. All this time he had thought of his awkwardness as a curse, something he needed to get rid off, but as it turned out it wasn’t like that at all. Without it he maybe wouldn’t have had the courage to ask Phil on a date, so really, he was glad that the awkwardness was a part of him. At least for Phil’s sake.


End file.
